(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder of an LED projection lamp, and more particularly to a lamp holder having a heat dissipation pipe and a heat dissipation tray. The end of the heat dissipation pipe is connected to the heat dissipation tray to form a spacious accommodation surface to couple with more LED illumination units.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An LED projection lamp has the character of low power consumption. However, its LED illumination unit is not heat-resistant. It is required to solve the problems of high temperature and heat dissipation. The heat dissipation effect of the lamp holder of the conventional LED lamp is not good. The conventional LED lamp is unable to mount many LED illumination units because of the heat dissipation problem, so it can only provide lower illumination.
A conventional LED projection lamp comprises a lamp holder, an LED illumination unit and an electric connector. The electric connector cooperated with an insulation sleeve is coupled to the inner wall of the lamp holder to achieve the insulation effect. This conventional lamp holder is formed by die casting, and the heat dissipation fins on the outer wall of the lamp holder are also formed by metallic die casting. The lamp holder is heavy and the number of the heat dissipation fins is limited. The heat dissipation fins cannot be concentrated, and its heat dissipation effect is bad. The LED lamp is heavy and cost-effective.
The heat dissipation fins may be inserted to a heat dissipation pipe to constitute a heat dissipation casing. The heat dissipation casing only has a narrow space to receive an LED illumination unit because the dimension of the heat dissipation pipe is small, so the illumination effect of the LED illumination unit is not perfect.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.